


I'm not afraid anymore <A Reylo oneshot>

by IjustLoveShipping_someonHelpME



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Awesome Leia Organa, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dark Side Rey, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Good Parent Han Solo, Jedi Ben Solo, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Light Side Ben Solo, POV Third Person, Please Don't Hate Me, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Palpatine, Reylo Week, Reylo Weekly Challenge, Reylofest, Soft Ben Solo, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Tumblr: reylofanfictionanthology, alternative ending, ben solo and rey - Freeform, im crying, injured ben solo, kylo ren injured, no im not even crying im balling my eyes out, please help me, rey and ben, they should have STAYED TOGETHER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IjustLoveShipping_someonHelpME/pseuds/IjustLoveShipping_someonHelpME
Summary: What would happen if in the fight of Rey and Kylo, Ben’s stab wasn’t that deadly, and it didn’t touch any organs? Would Leia still be alive? And most importantly, how would ReyLo’s story end?This is just me ratting about the ending of TRoS, cuz I literally balled my eyes out when Ben died, so I changed some things and I really hope you like it!Feel free to correct my mistakes in the comments (if anyone will ever read it)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Reylo





	I'm not afraid anymore

She stood there and watched as his body fell to the ground with a thud.

memories flashed into her mind. The first time they met, on  Takodana ... she shot him with blasters, only for him to deflect them with his  lightsaber . The time when he captured her and peered in her mind and memories, desperate to find the missing map piece.

“ _ you still want to kill me” _

_ “That’s what happens when you are being haunted by creature in the mask” _

__ she remembered the words before he took off the mask and showed his young self. Then a painful memory flashed in front of her, the memory of that night in the woods, when she called him a monster... she winced at the memory and wished she could turn that moment back. Back then she didn’t know him, didn’t understand him, all she saw was monster, surrounded by rage and cruelness. but after some time, after their connection, after finding out about his past, and after their hands touched, all she saw was scared young boy who was abandoned and betrayed by everyone, well at least that’s what he thought. After their hands touched, she felt something, she kind of saw his future, and after that she found herself being filled with sympathy and ...hope. she hoped that he could change, she had this tiny little feeling which she held on, she thought he could turn back into the light path, and help her to make peace in the galaxy. But all he ever did, was disappointing her. She let him choose so many times! She comforted him, she plead him! She tried to do it right. But he still wouldn’t listen. He still disappointed her, and that hurt her. She couldn’t stop and feel guilty about it, she thought it was her own fault, that she failed to make it right. That she failed  _ him. _

She wanted to forget about it. She wanted to not feel that way. She just wanted to end this and restore the peace in the galaxy. But somehow, her mind, ways and paths always led her back to him,  somehow they had a great connection, somehow it felt just  _ right  _ to fight, with him on her side. Somehow the hope didn’t fully dime in her. And after all of the things they went through, after the pain she had felt when he  _ pleaded  _ her to join him in the dark side... all she wanted to take his hand. But not  Kylo Ren’s hand, but Ben Solo’s. The hand of a misunderstood  jedi , who just wanted someone by his side, the person who would understand him and not turn back on him.

...And  _ yet! _ here they were. She failed. Again. 

Rey dropped her  lightsaber , which just a couple of seconds ago went right near his stomach after their wrecking, boiled fight. She dropped on the ground next to him, the words struggling to escape her mouth.

“Ben?” her voice sharpened.

“ _ BEN?!”  _ she exclaimed hoarsely. Gripping his stomach weekly.

What have I done, what have I done? She thought, as hot tear escaped her eye and went down her cheek. She looked at his body, and gripped it harder. Then she stood up and shook her head. She was hopeless now. She killed the man who was somehow dear to her. Rey backed away a few steps, she could not handle this. All she wanted to do was run, or turn back time. The fight was so heated that, she could not control herself, as if she only came to senses when Ben’s face turned pale, and looked down at the wound her own  lightsaber had made. This was what she was afraid of. The darkness inside her ignited and was eating her alive. She should end this, she should get rid of her dark side, and the only way of that, was defeating  palpatine , her  _ grandfather.  _

_ __________________________________________________________________________________ _

“hey kiddo” he felt pain in his hip. “hey kiddo wake up” some sort of hotness rising in his stomach. His eyelids were heavy to open. And after some struggle his eyes opened and were met by the light. As he perceived his surroundings, he saw his father Han Solo staring down at him, with a smile on his face.

“am I dead?” Ben asked still little bit shaken

“dead?” His father chuckled “you are a solo. It's a little hard for us to die” Han solo joked 

Kylo Ren stood up, with a struggle and stared around him

“you were lucky that  lightsaber didn’t went to your organs. But your hip is pretty damaged...”

“what happened? Where-” but then he stopped, painful realization hit him, he looked at his damaged hip. And then around “where’s Rey?”

“went to save the galaxy” His father said “really brave girl”

“she went to  palpatine _ alone?”  _ Ben sighed frustrated. He looked at the sky, and then back at his father. He looked at the horizon, calmed down by the surrounded ocean. They stood there still enjoying the silence this place had. Enjoyed the oceans stillness and quietness. After some minutes passed, Senior Solo sighed heavily.

“I miss you son” Ben stood still, he clenched his jaw

“your son is dead” he said unmoving. But  also not so sure about his beliefs anymore

Han solo smiled. As if he was waiting for that exact response. He shook his head and said  “ no...  Kylo Ren is dead. My son is alive” He made his way to his son, and put his hand on ben’s face.

“you... you are just a memory” Ben muttered

“your memory” 

And at that moment, something clicked, something shifted and changed inside him. As if the battles inside him finally stopped, and his heart finally chose the right path. As if that words finally finished the process of destroying the dark side, of him. Destroying  _ kylo _ _ ren,  _ once and for all. He remembered every person that ever fought for him, that ever believed and had a glimpse of hope in him. He remembered his dad, his mom, even uncle Luke, and ...Rey. that stubborn  scavenger who would not leave his mind for even for a second.

“dad...?”

Han solo smiled. The smile representing relief and joy. He didn’t need to hear the end. He already knew.

“I know”

Ben Solo turned away, and launched the  lightsaber that he used to commit patricide into the air. He watched as it sailed high above the wreckage, before disappearing into the mist of ocean spray. With that, the memory of his father vanished. With his strength back, Ben Solo knew what he had to do. He should find Rey, and once and for all destroy one of the darkest poisons in this galaxy.

_________________________________________________________________________________

“Long have I waited for my grandchild to come home. I never wanted you dead. I wanted you here, Empress Palpatine. You will take the throne. It is your birth right to rule here. It is in your blood. Our blood."

Rey looked at palpatine, eyes full of battle rage and spirit. She looked at the dark the throne, and then back to him. She lifted her head and said with voice full of confidence

“ I haven’t come to meet the  Sith . I’ve come to win them” 

Palpatine looked at her, unsure.

“as a  jedi ?”

“yes” Rey answered

“No. Your hatred, your anger. You want to kill me. That is what I want. Kill me, and my spirit will pass into you, as all the  Sith live in me. You will be Empress. We will be one”  palpatine laughed, maniacally. He looked at Rey with his white, dead eyes, not breaking the stare for once. As if he was searching the answer in her eyes, then as if he saw it, he croaked a half smile and muttered “kill me, join the dark side and  ill tell you how to cheat a death... maybe there’s still a way to bring back your ...friend” at the thought of that Rey’s face changed, it went from calm and rational to angry. She took out her  lightsaber and screamed

“liar!”

“ To cheat death is the power only  _ one _ has achieved, but if we work  _ together _ , I know we can discover the secret” Palpatine smiled, as he knew he was getting close to Rey. 

Rey roared in anger, and made a sound of battle cry, as she went straight to  palpatine with her  saber , ready to cut his insides with it. But as she was about to do that she stopped, Luke’s  lightsaber halfway in the air. She felt that connection again, her and Ben’s connection, confusingly she saw  Kylo standing in exegol, pretty much alive, guards surrounding him, he was without saber. But he came for her, he was still alive and he didn’t run, instead he came back to her. A tear ran down her cheek, a huge relief lifting from her, She looked at palpatine, who was still smiling maniacally and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and shut her  saber . For seconds, as her eyes kept shut, her brain started throwing yet  another flashbacks in her mind. 

_ “I don’t want to have to kill you. I’m going to find you, and I’m going to turn you to the dark side, by offering you my hand again. You’ll take it.” _

_ “we’ll see”  _

_ “You could have killed me. Why didn’t you?” _

_ “I don’t have one. I’m just Rey.” _

_ “People keep telling me they know me. I’m afraid no one does” _

_ “don’t be afraid, I feel it too” _

_ “You are not alone” _

_ “Rey, some things are stronger than blood. Confronting fear is the destiny of a Jedi. Your destiny. If you don’t face Palpatine, it will mean the end of the Jedi, and the world will be lost” _

Rey felt as she has failed all over again, by nearly killing  palpatine . But she was alright now, people believed in her, she could have restored the order, but there was no need to do it this way. People chose, to be who they are, blood doesn’t define a person, a  _ heart  _ does. She looked back at ben who smiled and nodded his head. In that moment, she knew exactly what should have been done. 

__________________________________________________________________________

Ben Solo’s hand touched the ground and he lifted himself with huge struggle. 

A battle was over, he could feel it. But he quite didn’t understand how. All he remembered was that Rey gave him a  saber , then they fought side to side against the dark lord of  sith . He had been so proud and strong in that moment, after all fighting with Rey on his side was right. he remembered when  palpatine taking his and  _ rey’s _ __ life force to rejuvenate himself. After he lost consciousness. 

Kylo Ren got up, but couldn’t help and felt uneasy, and wrong. He thought it was because his wounds and headache, but no. It felt deeper than that, it felt like someone killed his other part, it felt like someone took a part of him. Then it all made sense, when he got up, and saw how Rey’s body  lyed on ground, not moving, it was  _ lifeless.  _ He stumbled over, and tried to run to her, to hold her, but his wounds were too deep. He crouched down and with struggle he finally made through and went to Rey. He saw her lifeless body and hugged her, he shed a tear on his cheek, and finally realized something. He now wasn’t young scared boy, who was afraid of death. No... instead he was a boy who finally learned the point of force, the point of the light path, the point of saving someone who he cared so deeply that, he was willing to sacrifice himself. 

“don’t worry Rey... I know exactly what I have to do now” he smiled as he thought “I’m not afraid anymore”

And with that thoughts, Ben Solo, the last  Skywalker , used his force to resurrect the last Jedi. He did what his grandfather failed to do. He transferred his own life force in someone he truly,  _ deeply  _ cared about. As force drained every power left in him, he sighed and waited, and waited for Rey to open her eyes. And she did! She opened her eyes heavily, and looked right into Ben’s soul. She smiled at him 

“Ben...” they looked at each other for time. Both lost in  each others eyes . As if they were talking with eyes, as if they understood each other with only stares... before, they collided and connected their lips together, for a sweet, tempting, deep kiss, as if they were meant to this forever. As if that was the final part of finishing their connection. The kiss felt just  _ right. _

After they fell apart, they both grinned hugely, lost in trance and space. They wanted to be lost in that moment forever. But the happiness lasted for only seconds. Ben’s body suddenly fell with a thud on ground. Worried Rey looked at him, thoughts raced in her mind

“not again, I don’t want to lose you again” she thought. Gripping his chest all over again, as if hours that happened before was happening again. The nightmare she didn’t want to repeat. Hot tear escaped her eyes, begging force and whole galaxy to not do this again. She watched as Ben’s face vanished, then his body, and after seconds the force took full of him. Rey  shred a tear. And gripped his clothes. She tilted her head, and held on the parts of  kylo for the dear life. 

As when she started to lose hope all over again. She felt something, as if something was reaching out for her. Rey looked up, still teary eyed. She felt something pulling up from the clothing, and soon the body of Ben Solo reappeared in the same place. As if nothing ever happened, as if it was just a disaster dream. She saw confusion on his face, he knew in order to save the loved one, one must sacrifice own life, so why did he come back? They both felt emptiness in their force. Then it all made sense, confusion lifted through both faces, as the deep realization hit them...

Princess Leia sacrificed herself for her son’s life. She gave her own life force for Ben, just like he did with Rey. 

Ben’s eyes filled with tears... he lost his uncle, lost his father, and now he lost his mother too. He shook his  head, he didn’t want to come back like this. But he knew he couldn’t turn that back. All he had to do was accept it. Rey felt pain too, after all that woman was like a mother to her. She lifted ben and gave him a deep hug, expressing all her emotions. 

“she... she’s gone” she heard Ben’s voice creak hoarsely, and she hugged him deeper.

__________________________________________________________________________

Tatooine looked the same, same old dunes, same sand, same people, same history. Nearly nothing changed here. It still was the place where Anakin was born and Luke was raised. 

Rey breathed deeply, as she finished her path. She took out Leia’s and Luke’s  lightsabers , covered in a cloth, and  layed both of them in the endless dust of sand. Breathing deeply, she took out the  lightsaber , her  _ own  _ saber , which glowed beautifully orange colour. The colour which was  symbolic of strength and endurance.

“there’s been no one for so long” she heard a voice say. Rey got up and turned off her  saber . Only to see the old local with her animal in the middle of the desert

“who are you?” the lady asked

“I’m Rey” 

“Rey who?”

She heard the footsteps approaching them. She turned her side to the voice and saw Ben Solo walking to her, with smile on his face, then she saw Luke and Leia through the force, both smiling proudly at her. They finally restored peace. They won! And she managed to get Ben back on the light path. Where he truly belonged. Her mind offered yet  another flashbacks of her adventure. From the time she first found BB-8 to the time when they defeated  palpatine . She remembered that the blood doesn’t matter, but the heart and person  matters . She looked at  skywalker siblings, then at Ben, and grinned hugely, with the connection they had, and  they power they both emerged, they could overcome everything, no questions asked, they would make this galaxy a better place, both of them, together. 

Rey turned back to the old lady

“just Rey”

**Author's Note:**

> So did you like it >-< ? It was my first ever published work. At first I didn’t want to publish it, because I know it’s some kind of trash, but now I really want to, coz 1) I didn’t write nearly 3k words for nothing and 2) I felt like my Reylo babies deserved better ending 
> 
> May the force be with you guys


End file.
